hamslicefandomcom-20200213-history
Non-Hamslice Gemsonas/Turquoise
Turquoise (specifically Turquoise Facet-5 Cut-5XG) is a Crystal Gem and an original Gemsona made by I Did This//Turquoise. He has made several gems for Hamslice. Appearance Turquoise has a slim build with a light blue complexion, short blue hair, big eyes with blue pupils and no nose. She wears a blue uniform with long sleeves and has light blue markings on the end of the sleeves and on her shoulders. On her sternum is a blue star and her gemstone. Her light blue pants appears to be connected with her uniform and the bottom of of the pants is blue with a point sticking up on her right leg and a point sticking down on her left and she is barefooted. Personality Turquoise is described as a calm and perseverant gem. She hates failing and works to the best of her ability most of the time. She is also quite patient but can get impatient sometimes. She does have a soft heart and would burst into tears even in the smallest situations. History Turquoise initially served Homeworld… Turquoise was initially part of a squad with four other members, one being part of the Crystal Gems towards the end of the war but is now deceased. She was asked to transport resources with her squad to a tower a bismuth was building. She accidentally dropped the minerals she was transporting, via turning it into plasma to conserve space and weight, and heard a noice. It sounded… So… Pleasing… Nothing like this was in Homeworld… It was a bird singing. The tones and melodies… It pleased her ears. And to aid in destroying this planet… It’s a shame… Turquoise picked up the minerals and headed back to work with the thought of the bird song in her head. She overheard a Rose Quartz asking if she and other Quartzes noticed the life around them. Turquoise noticed, flashed back to the moment of the bird singing, and in the view, a waterfall. The planet was heading towards destruction every second… And she was siding in the destruction. She awaited for Pink Diamond to receive the message the Rose Quartz said. Rose Quartz came back in view as Turquoise was carrying a gem seed. She listened to her speech carefully, and convinced a Red Jasper, an Off-Colour Colour-change Sapphire to join in the rebellion. She had tried to convince one member of her squad to join but she refused fearing the fact that she might be shattered. After fighting, she and the rebellion were victorious. Then she saw a light in the sky. It was the Diamonds, furious from the shattering of Pink Diamond. She saw Rose Quartz’s shield shielding herself, a Garnet, and a Pearl. Turquoise then created a wall of plasma from the dirt around her. A beam of light showed up and struck a Sphene and a Pyrope through it. The wall wasn’t strong enough. Turquoise slowly awaited her demise the Turquoise she had asked to join, who hdid on the last minute, created another layer of plasma. Could this work?, ''she thought. That was her last thought before the light beam scanned the Earth, swallowing up any gem who was unlucky enough to get caught. The group consisting of around 60 gems, now known as the Hidden Crystal Gems, survived but later found out that the other thousands had been corrupted. Turquoise (Left Cheek Gem) later was shattered by a corrupted Opal and Ruby Star was eaten by a corrupted Sphene, later rescued and the sphene tamed. Abilities Turquoise possesses standard Gem abilities including bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Fusions with Fanon Gems * When fused with Amber, they form Viridine Fusions with Fanon Gems and Non-Hamslice Gemsonas * When fused with Amber and Mint Beryl, they form Tsumebite Unique Abilities * '''Ionkinesis': Turquoise can turn anything but gemstones into plasma and travel them over long distances and revive them as their original or another state of matter. * Launchpad: Turquoise can summon a launchpad which fires off elements at her opponents when she plays it or can simply play for leisure. Trivia * Her instrumental theme would have a wobble bass. * She can build functional warp pads. ** She doesn’t want to fix the galaxy warps pads in fear that Homeworld gems arrive. * She is the first gem to tame a corrupted gem. * She knows Steven but he doesn’t know Turquoise… yet. * She is a professional gamer ** However, Ruby is way more skilled than Turquoise. * She rage quits sometimes, much to Ruby’s amusement. * Her favourite music genres are Dubstep, Trap, Electro and EDM. ** She can make songs with those type of gems with her launchpad. * Turquoise is more powerful than Garnet but weaker than Opal. * Turquoise is BlueWhiteLight’s gemsona. * She, along with the Hidden Crystal Gems, lives in the Strawberry Battlefield. * Turquoise smells like strawberries. ** This is because she lives a strawberry battlefield along with all the other hidden crystal gems. * Her biggest motivator is Rose Quartz. * Her most embarassing moment is when she took the annoying ruby instead of the ruby she wanted to have a steak-out with and failed miserably. * Turquoise is a picky eater. ** Though she likes Chinese food. * She took a 5-component Ruby fusion all by herself. * Turquoise is right handed. * She is scared of Shard-fusions and the dark. * She is asexual. * She is patient. * She doesn't like exercising and is a bit lazy. * She is about 8000 years old. * She is intelligent. * She likes playing Minecraft, Terraria and Cuphead. ** She has likes Grim Matchstick. Gemology Gemstone Information * Turquoise is an antique ornamental stone, highly regarded for its unique and striking namesake colour. Valued in both the ancient Persian and Native American civilisations, it still retains its popularity today. ** Turquoise specimens are often polished or sliced for collectors, and may even be dyed. * Turquoise often contains embedded shiny Pyrite flakes, or may contain black oxide veins running through it. ** It is sometimes intergrown together with other secondary copper materials, especially Chrysocolla. * Turquoise's formula is CuAl6(PO4)4(OH)8 • 4H2O Gemstone Category:A to Z Category:Designed by BlueWhiteLight Category:Non-Hamslice Gemsonas Category:Turquoises Category:Crystal Gems Category:Gemsonas